


Party Pooper

by xHeyKYJx



Series: K-pop Nov(emeto)ber [8]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday Party, Drunkenness, Gen, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam-centric, Vomiting, half of the characters are just mentioned sorry, idk man, kind of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHeyKYJx/pseuds/xHeyKYJx
Summary: Bambam is a lightweight





	Party Pooper

Bambam is a lightweight. Anyone could tell without having seen him drunk first-hand, judging by his small, thin stature.

He’s such a lightweight, in fact, that he finds himself projectile vomiting all over Jaebum after they’ve come home from Yugyeom’s birthday party.

It started at a bar. It’s a good bar, a nice one, the type where the drinks are good yet cheap, and no one looks at anyone else too closely. They’re safe there, comfortable. That’s why they decided to have Yugyeom’s birthday there: Yugyeom’s finally legal, and they all like the place anyway. It was surprisingly easy to book it, too.

There weren’t many people invited. Just them, Lisa, Jungkook and Jimin (at first it was only Jungkook, but he was too shy to come alone and everyone likes Jimin, anyway) and Amber (Bambam and Jackson both insisted that she be invited. Jackson wanted to try and beat her in drinking games, and Bambam just enjoys her company.)

After two shots of vodka and a martini, Bambam‘s head was already beginning to swim, but he kept at it valiantly. Ultimately, he’s decided, he may be fun when sober, but he’s much more fun when drunk.

When Lisa began to pour her cosmopolitan into his mouth, he didn’t protest, and nor did Yugyeom when she gave him a sip, too. He was blushing furiously, either from alcohol or the pads Lisa was using to give herself more cleavage beneath her low-cut dress.

Another two shots and a margarita later, Bambam was outside, taking deep breaths and convincing himself that he shouldn’t drink anything else or else he’d be sure to vomit. Alas, when he returned inside, Jackson instantly took to pouring his bourbon down Bambam’s throat. He decided, in the end, that another couple of shots wouldn’t hurt.

On the way home, he was half-hanging out of the car window the entire time, stomach churning and throat burning with the threat of all that alcohol coming right back up with vengeance.

When they were finally back inside, Bambam was trying to push past Youngjae to get to the bathroom, but he was too late. Vomit spewed our of him like water from a fire hydrant, and it ended up covering JB’s pants, as well.

Cut back to present.

Everyone is quiet. Bambam swallows, swaying slightly. His throat stings and his eyesight is all weird, and he can practically feel Jaebum trying to murder him with his eyes alone.

Then—

“Fuck!” Jackson is laughing, nearly doubled over from the force of his outburst. “You really are a fuckin’ lightweight, Jesus!”

Yugyeom and Mark begin to giggle, too, and even in his horribly drunken state, Bambam can still feel embarrassed, it seems.

“Fuck off,” he slurs, stumbling into Jinyoung, who looks rather annoyed. By now, everyone’s laughing drunkenly except for Jaebum and Jinyoung. Bambam, even, is laughing, but he doesn’t really know why.

Jaebum is still glaring at him with loathing. “See who’ll be laughing tomorrow when you’re all fucking hungover,” he spits.

When it’s finally morning, Bambam hates JB even more than the elder hated him for being right. 

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO EXCITED FOR TOMORROW AAAAHH
> 
> It’s a surprise though ha
> 
> Anyway lol moving on
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one; I’m pretty happy with the way it came out. I hope you guys are, too~
> 
> See ya!~


End file.
